


Metal Armed Burglar Hobbit

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Baggins, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steve Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Oakenshield had to watch Bucky Baggins leave after the adventure,  never to realize how much he cared for the hobbit, the burglar, a friend, and a warm bed partner that Steve would find himself cuddling with the tempered hobbit.<br/>Next thing the dwarf king knows he's at the door steps of Bucky's smial with a flower clinched in his hands.<br/>Based on the prompt: "That's it, I'm running away from home!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Armed Burglar Hobbit

Steve sat on the throne, pouting his life away as he couldn't help but think of Bucky. He had to say farewell to his friend and he cuddle buddy at night. Now it seemed that his nights were cold without him. Even now, as Steve Oakenshield sits as King Under the Mountain under Erebor, nothing seemed whole without Bucky.

He had more than enough from everyone. The guards tried to help Steve through the pains of watching Bucky go, but that never helped. Elien, his beloved sister, tried everything in her motherly powers to help her brother through the crying, which even Elien had never seen in her life of knowing Steve. 

He walked off the throne, determined with all his heart to write to Bucky, to tell him how much the king cared for the hobbit. He sat in his room with his quill in his hand, not knowing exactly how to go by doing the letter but he just started writing as if on instinct. 

_Dear Bucky Baggins,_

_Wherever you are, come back to me, where are hearts lie. I am empty without you, even though you might not feel that way about me. We were friends, and I thought we could regain that friendship once again._

_But you are here; alive and well, with your metal arm and your heart of stone back to your homeland. I will always be your best friend, but I think of you more than that. To me your my heart, my soul, my One. Be in my arms again, where you are safest._

_My dearest friend ~~and lover~~ ,_

_Steve Oakenshield_

He set the quill down and looked at the letter as he set it with a raven and set it to the Shire. Steve pondered for a moment, then decided what he wanted to do. He was going to see Bucky,  even end up living with the hobbit. He packed a bag with clothes and strapped Orcrist to his belt with him putting his cloak around him.

He walked out of his room with his bag around his shoulder. Steve nearly bumped into Elien as she stood by the gate. Her legs slightly apart, her arms crossed as she glared at Steve. "Where do you think your going?" asked Elien. Steve blinked his eyes at his sister as she stood in his path. 

"Outside" said Steve as Elien's glare softened slightly.

"And doing what?" asked Elien.

"I want to leave Erebor for a while."

"Where are you going,  brother?"

"The Shire."

"Your not leaving!"

"It's my choice, Dis!" Elien froze after being called her real name. "I'm running away from here! I'm running away from my homeland and going back to someone I love!"

She nodded as she walked out of Steve's path, but before he could take a step forwards, she hugged him tightly and let go after a few unnecessary seconds of hugging. He smiled at her as she took the crown off his head and put it on hers. "I will take the throne in your absence." Steve once again nodded to her as he walked into the sunlight. It was time for him to see Bucky once again.  His beloved hobbit he missed dearly. 

Fixing the placement of the strap on his shoulder as he walked away quickly out of Erebor and Dale.

* * *

He stood in the Shire, months later with his hands curled around a small blue flower, knowing that Bilbo liked the color.

Steve breathed in and out as he knocked on the green, round door. He waited for a few uncomfortable seconds as the door opened and revealed Bucky in his cute hobbit attire and his metal arm exposed to his shoulder. Steve gave the blue flower to Bucky as he sniffed it for one moment and seemed uninterested as he looked at Steve. 

"I got your letter" was the first thing that came out of Bucky's mouth as Steve stared in Bucky's dark beautiful blue eyes. Steve's lips curled slightly into a smile. He missed his hobbit dearly, and seeing him standing before him at his home again and hopefully happy with his life. A small brown haired hobbit with sapphire blue eyes was behind Bucky. He was definitely a small fauntling.

"Who is he?" asked Steve as Bucky looked down at the child.

"He is my nephew,  but I adopted him as my heir. His name is Frodo Baggins" said Bucky as Steve looked down at Frodo and kneeled down to the child.

"Hullo there, Frodo Baggins. I am Steve Oakenshield" said Steve with Frodo's eyes lighting up with happiness and curiosity, for he has never seen anyone with light blonde hair that was so long and someone taller than even Bucky before.

Frodo shook Steve's hand lightly as the dwarf king smiled then looked up at Bucky. "He is precious."

"I understand that,  Steve." He looked up at Bucky again as they ruffled Frodo's fluffy hair together as they accidently touched hands before they both stood up awkwardly. 

"It makes sense that you can't come back to Erebor, but your a great friend and-"

"We weren't friends, Steve!" snapped Bucky as Steve's mouth shut. "I don't have the feelings you have for me! I wish I could call you my friend, but I can't even say that!  I'm not allowed back to your homeland after everything that happen. I'm not a dwarf, I'm a simply hobbit and want to live that way with my nephew!"

"I forgive you for what you did!" Bucky's head snapped up and looked at Steve. "I knew what you did, you had to do, and I understand that. I was not myself,  and you will have to realize that I will apologies to you for the rest of my  _life_  to get you to realize that I care for you, Bucky. Every second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year, decade, and even until the ends of time I will care for you. Your my little hobbit, and you always will be." Bucky looked down as a blush appeared on his face with Steve lightly smiling at him, something he did to Bucky, and Bucky alone.

"I will consider a friendship" said Bucky as Steve continued to smile at the hobbit, never calling him a  _halfling_ or other names. He never needed those names put on him. To Steve, Bucky was precious and pure, but he was more than that, much more than that. Strong, brave, caring, and fearless. But Bucky was Steve's, and he hoped that could be the case one day.

Bucky stepped inside his smial with him motioning with his hand for Steve to come in. He slowly walked inside with a small grin on his face and shut the door behind him. 

Suddenly Steve felt this to be his home, somewhere he could be with the one he loved, even if the feeling was not mutual, but he hoped it was one day. That's all he could hope on, if there was no hope aside from that, but he will take that small bit of hope.


End file.
